cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Orange
The Federal Republic of Pacific Orange General Overview The Federal Republic of Pacific Orange is an island nation situated in the Asia - Pacific Region based on the principles of laissez faire economics and popular representative rule whose neighbours include the countries of Pacific Green, Full Out Azn and Stalinstan. The capital city of Pacific Orange is Saint Victoria and its current head of state is a President who is elected to serve a 4 year term. The nation strongly believes in the people's right to control business and the idea of individual liberty in general. As a result, the government is less inclined to interfere in the affairs of its citizens though with the rise of global terrorism, the Ministry of the Interior has been granted greater power and control in the interests of national security. Nonethless, Pacific Orange citizens enjoy a relatively high level of freedom and independence along with state funded healthcare, education and welfare benefits. Due to its ex-colonial past, Pacific Orange contains a mixed variety of ethnicities though the majority of its population are either Chinese, English, Thai or German in descent. Official National Information Pacific Orange is a growing, developing, and established nation at 91 days old notable for its variety of civil and political rights enshrined in the constitution. The nation's hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population of 21 000 enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. Pacific Orange believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. Indeed Pacific Orange allows its citizens to openly protest against their government, even if it means violence. Nonetheless many citizens currently despise their government due to the extremely high levels of taxation - required by the government in order to fund for the reconstruction of the nation. The citizens of Pacific Orange work diligently to produce Wheat and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs and will not usually attack another nation first though the government continues to reserve the right to launch preemptive security operations should it deem national security to be at risk. When it comes to nuclear weapons Pacific Orange will not research or develop nuclear weapons believing that the world is better off without such things. However, Pacific Orange thoroughly supports the construction and deployment of cruise missiles as part of its deterrent policy aimed at preserving Pacific Orange neutrality and independence in international affairs. Due to its zero tolerance policy with regards to issue of narcotics, the military of Pacific Orange has been positioned at all border crossings and is authorised to arrest all drug traffickers. The nation nonetheless has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Pacific Orange has no definite foreign aid policy at this time. Pacific Orange will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. It however reserves the right to issue formal diplomatic protests to such nations regardless of any criticisms of hypocrisy. Politics of Pacific Orange For full article refer to: Politics of Pacific Orange Pacific Orange politics is conducted according to the principles of representative democracy wherein government and political officials are selected according to a popular vote held at regular intervals under the strict supervision of an independent electoral commission. Each representative is elected by a particular electoral district - known as legislative constituency - whose interests the representative is expected to protect during his/her tenure in parliament. Despite being elected by the people to act in their interests however, representatives retain the freedom to exercise their own judgment as how they see fit though each representative nonetheless realises that it is ultimately the people who judge the legitimacy of each decision. Furthermore, whilst the majority of the nation's political decisions are handled by these representatives, the constitution of Pacific Orange allows in certain instances for popular votes on major policy decisions; though instances of such referenda have been quite rare in the history of Pacific Orange. Government of Pacific Orange For full article refer to Government of Pacific Orange The basis of government in Pacific Orange are thoroughly grounded in the principles of seperation of powers, rule of law and protection of liberties. As a result, the Federal Republic of Pacific Orange is arranged into three, distinct and independent entities: the Supreme Court which functions as the nation's judicial authority, the Legislative Assembly and Senate to which the nation's legislative responsibilites are ascribed and the Presidential Administration which is responsible for overseeing the day to day management of the state. Admittedly, the boundary between the latter two - the executive and the legislative - is rather porous at times with members of the higher echelons of the Presidential Administration being selected often from people in the Legislative Assembly or Senate. The head of state of the Federal Republic of Pacific Orange is the President who is elected according to a popular vote held once every four years and is vested with supreme executive authority over the nation - in particular the power of veto. All resolutions passed by the Legislative Assembly and Senate can only be turned into law on the basis of the President's approval. Whilst being traditionally the head of a major political party, the President is technically expected to remain impartial in the decision making processes of the country, using his/her power of veto only when advised to do so by the Supreme Court though this has protocol has admittedly been ignored many times in the past. Administrative Geography 1. Rayong Saiyan ''' '''Provincial Capital: Rayong Mahanakorn Rayong Saiyan remains a rural, idyllic getaway though increasingly under threat by the mechanical hand of industrialisation. One of the two Thai dominated provinces, the region contains much of Pacific Orange's lumber reserves. 2. The Central Highlands Provincial Capital: ''Montgomery Falls'' The Central Highlands are the agricultural heartland of Pacific Orange. Due to its volcanic geological past and the frequency of moist, easterly winds, this region enjoys the highest amounts of rainfall and soil productivity rates in the entire country. Despite its rugged, mountainous terrain, this region features perhaps the most intensive land cultivation in the entire country. In recent years, this province has experienced a rather severe depopulation problem as its inhabitants have begun moving to urban areas. The bulk of Pacific Orange's grain comes from this province. 3. The Capitol District Provincial / National Capital: Saint Victoria The Capitol District is the political hub of Pacific Orange. The nation's capital, which doubles also as the provincial capital, is located here. Having been the amongst the first areas of Pacific Orange to be settled during the late 1870's, this province boasts the largest population - approximately 10 000 in late 2006 - and is considered to be the financial powerhouse of the country. Indeed it is estimated that over 90% of the nation's banking sector is concentrated in this province alone. 4. The Barras Provincial Capital: ''Huskisson'' The Barras boasts the largest amount of sunshine and good weather in the entire nation along with a burgeoning tourism sector. Of all foreigners coming to Pacific Orange, more than 60% visit the Barras. Considered by many to be the gateway into Saint Victoria due to the presence of large, flat sandy beaches, the majority of the nation's military forces are stationed in this province. 5. Sachenberg Provincial Capital: ''Friedrichshafen'' Sachenberg has resisted the urbanisation and industrialisation presures of the early 1960's to preserve its naustalgic rural communal image. Against the backdrop of the expansive and impressive Steinhart mountains lie various German agrarian communities each with its own customs and flavour. Sachenberg's capital at Freidrichshafen is the only city in this province to contain a population exceeding 1000 inhabitants. Along with the Central Highlands, Sachenberg produces the majority of the nation's grain exports and reserves. 6. Gatenby Provincial Capital: ''Gatenby Neu Stadt'' Gatenby was fiercely ravaged by the fires of the First and Second Patriotic Wars but in recent years has experienced an economic miracle of sorts to become the industrial capital of the country. Both of the nation's major transnational corporations have their main offices here. Save for the Capitol District, the inhabitants of Gatenby enjoy the highest standards of living in the country. 7. The New Territories Provincial Capital: Chonburi Mahanakorn The New Territories are the most recent additions to the Pacific Orange nation following a plebiscite in which the majority of its inhabitants voted in favour of gaining Pacific Orange statehood. By far the least developed of all the provinces, it has been designated a special administrative and economic zone by the government and is currently in a process of rapid industrial growth. Like Rayong Saiyan, the region contains sizeable remnants of old rainforest growth.